


Son

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [26]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une chose est restée inchangée depuis le début.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son

Smaug avait changé, il était devenu homme, peut-être plus Elfe avec ses oreilles pointues, néanmoins une chose était rester la même : sa voix.  
  
Bilbo l'avait trouvé irrésistible dès leur première rencontre, c'était le charme des dragons. Difficile d'y résister(1) ! Et Bilbo avait dû y mettre du siens pour protéger les nains.  
  
Mais depuis sa cohabitation avec l'hybride, Bilbo se sentait rougir lorsque Smaug modelait sa voix à certaines occasions, avare, envieux et...  
  
« Ennuyé, ennuyé, ennuyé... » Répéta Smaug  
  
...Blasé. Bilbo l'interrompu, attrapant son visage.  
  
« Arrête ça. »  Ordonna le hobbit, alors que ses mains devinrent déraisonnables.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Non, pas de zoophilie. C'est réellement dans le roman, non dit dans les films, mais pour reprendre l'extrait "il était saisi d'un désir inexplicable de se précipiter en avant, de se montrer et de dire la vérité au dragon. En fait, il était en grand danger de tomber sous le charme des dragons."


End file.
